It is sometimes necessary to couple together a pair of opposite, mating members with a hinge so that the members can be opened from one another, e.g. in the case of a cabin or fuel section, doors, etc, which have to open to provide access, or be removed for repair or replacement. Typically, such hinges are of the conventional “piano” type having a collection of eyed lugs on each hinge segment that are threaded with a separate hinge pin. Such piano hinges (and pins) are typically of long lengths, e.g., over 100 inches or more, require tooling, time and man hours for installation and removal, especially for large, bulky, and/or heavy elements, such as fuel sections, or for doors located about an aerospace vehicle. Moreover, in such arrangements or environments, it may be difficult to maintain a tight fit between the hinged components, particularly if one of the components is damaged, bent, warped, or if the hinge pin is warped or corroded. The problem of properly aligning and providing a uniform and tight fit about the hinge may be further aggravated by such factors as manufacturing tolerances of one or both of the segments, corrosion, dirt, or other foreign objects between the mating halves of the housing.
An example of a structure in which such problems arise is provided by an aerospace vehicle fuselage comprised of hinged mating segments such as a door, pod, ordnance, or other body. The segments are securely hinged to the fuselage e so that access can be provided to the interior of the fuselage (e.g., doors, ramps, etc.) or pods (fuel or ordnance) can be attached/removed. When the mating fuselage/segments are aligned and then pivoted toward each other prior, it is necessary that the components properly align with each other upon alignment and rotation, and that the hinge pin can be properly and efficiently threaded through the length of the hinge so as to form a uniform, tight fit about the entire mating interface.
While, such a fit can be provided using a conventional piano hinge of rigid, inflexible design, such as that shown in FIG. 1, (hinge pin not shown) provided that the corresponding mating segments 1, 2 are manufactured to provide hinge elements within very close tolerance to receive a hinge pin. Such hinges are provided as a set with corresponding length pin, in extended lengths that are difficult to replace, requiring the entire hinge (and pin) to be removed if even only a small portion is damaged. FIG. 2 represents a current application of hinge similar to that of FIG. 1 used in the aerospace industry. It has been found to be somewhat limiting to implement such piano type hinges on aerospace vehicles, especially for those vehicles in need of rapid deployment or “readiness.” Such vehicles and bodies with such piano type hinges installed require achieving the necessary tolerances between mating components of the hinge and/or require excessive time to align, rotate and insert the hinge pin. For example, hinges and corresponding hinge pins of long, extended lengths (e.g. hundred or more inches) require power tools for installation.